j'en rêve encore
by Promethee35
Summary: OS* certaines choses n'ont pas d'importance. On peu donc facilement les quitter pour revenir à l'essentiel. *OS


Bonjour à tous.

Encore un OS ! Oui je sais je devrai me concentrer sur mes autres fics en cours qui attendent une suite mais j'ai des pulsions depuis quelques temps et en ressort une multitude de petites histoires.

En voilà une pour vous.

Et pardonnez mes histoires un peu triste, elles ne sont que le reflet de mon humeur. Mais je reste une optimiste dans l'âme et pour moi le bien triomphe toujours à la fin.

Bonne lecture.

La vie est tellement plus calme sous l'eau. Vous y avez l'impression d'être en apesanteur et les sons vous y parviennent comme s'ils avaient d'abord traversé un ciel de coton.

Les yeux fermés pour ne pas être agressés par les produits du bain, Kate profitait de ce silence aquatique. Réconfortée par le cocon aux senteurs exotiques, elle se détendait, ne comprenant à cette minute que le son régulier de son propre cœur qui résonnait dans l'étendue liquide. Elle était tellement bien. Alors pourquoi sortir ? Pour respirer ? Était ce si important ? Non. Car ce soir rien n'avait d'importance. Elle, eux, lui, non, aucune importance. Ce soir rien ne comptait.

Par réflexe de survie plus que par envie, Kate finit par sortir la tête de l'eau. En voilà une expression qu'elle maitrisait « sortir la tête de l'eau » ! En fait, elle l'avait expérimentée de si nombreuses fois qu'elle avait arrêté d'en tenir le compte. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, elle était de nouveau au fond du gouffre. Un gouffre rempli d'eau et sa seule bouée de sauvetage venait de foutre de camp ! Et pour une bouée de sauvetage, c'était une sacrée grosse bouée : « Le grand et célébrissime Richard Castle, séducteur de ces dames, charlatant, menteur et voleur de cœur ! » voilà l'inscription qu'aurai du porter l'emballage et pas « je suis beau, riche et drôle alors oublis tes peurs, bébé, et faisons l'amour. »

L'eau commença à devenir froide et comme mourir d'une pneumonie ne l'enchantait guère, Kate sorti du bain. Elle se sécha mais resta nue et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sur le lit une magnifique robe la toisait. C'était la robe qu'elle devrait porter demain … pour le mariage. Pour un mariage dont elle ne serait pas la vedette. Pour SON mariage, avec ELLE. C'est drôle parce que quand Kate s'imaginait aller au mariage de Castle, elle s'y voyait avec une longue robe blanche et le regard de son écrivain ancré dans le sien et pas au fond de la salle à prendre des photos. Pourtant, c'était bien à cela que se résumerai son rôle demain : n'être personne. Après avoir finalement quitté la robe des yeux elle détourna légèrement le regard pour voir affiché sur son réveil 20:45. Il était encore tôt mais les gars devaient être en train d'aider Rick dans ses derniers préparatifs.

Kate se sentit soudain mal. La nausée monta et elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Nue sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, la tête penchée sur les cabinets, Kate voulait pleurer mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait se vider de ses larmes retenues depuis bien trop longtemps. Ces larmes qui avaient menacé de couler quand il leur avait présenté sa nouvelle petite amie un soir au Old Haunt, quand elle était venue le voir après une enquête difficile et qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou en plein milieu du commissariat juste devant elle, quand ils avaient annoncé leur fiançailles lors d'une soirée au loft … Oui, toutes ces fois Kate avait retenu ses larmes. A chaque fois elle était restée stoïque et avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le moment passe. Mais là, elle était seule chez elle et personne ne la jugerai ou ne lui dirai : « Tu n'es pas contente ? Pourtant tu l'as bien cherché ! » Non, personne ne lui dirai rien si elle pleurai. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Sa nausée commença à s'estomper pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus destructeur, la colère. Tout le monde était en fête ce soir ? Alors elle aussi elle allait faire la fête ! Elle se leva et ressenti un léger vertige. Elle venait de vomir son seul pauvre petit repas de la journée mais ça, comme tout le reste, n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Elle retourna à sa chambre, saisit sa robe pour le lendemain et la lança hors de sa vue à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis elle ouvrit son armoire et en sortit sa tenue la plus sexy. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, notre jolie détective enfilait sa veste et sortait de son appartement.

Ce soir Kate ne sera pas Kate. Elle changera de nom chaque fois qu'elle changera de bras. Pauline, Rachel, Amanda, Jacqueline … Ce soir rien n'a pas d'importance. Les journaux du jour annonçaient le futur mariage du célèbre écrivain Richard Castle avec la journaliste vedette Caroline Blake alors ceux du lendemain devaient se préparer à publier la disparition du lieutenant Kate Beckett.

Les mains de part et d'autre du lavabo des sanitaires d'une boite de nuit branchée de New-York, Kate observait son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se haïssait, elle **le** haïssait. Il l'avait invité à son propre mariage au nom de « leur grande amitié ». Quelle connerie ! Kate n'en avait rien à foutre de **son** amitié. Des amis, elle n'en avait pas besoin mais de **lui**, c'était une autre histoire. Alors elle n'avait pas répondu à sa demande et avait retenu ses larmes jusqu'au moment où elle avait enfin pu partir. Partir loin pour oublier. Pour oublier Richard Castle mais surtout pour oublier Katherine Beckett.

Et ce soir elle dansait et elle buvait surtout. Car ce soir elle oubliait. Elle se noyait dans la foule, la sueur et l'alcool. C'était une sorte de suicide allégorique. Des hommes se frottaient à elle éliminant toute trace de souvenir de son odeur, son odeur à lui, cette odeur qu'elle avait tant aimée. Ils n'avaient rien de délicat ou de prévenant. Mais ça importait peu à Pauline, Amanda ou Jacqueline et encore moins à Kate. Elle buvait et buvait encore.

Vers 02h00 elle reçut un appel de Lanie lui demandant où elle était et disant que l'on s'inquiétait de son absence à la petite soirée « avant-mariage ». Mais Kate n'avait rien répondu et alors que Lanie parlait elle avait simplement retenu ses larmes. Le regard dans le vide elle n'existait déjà plus. Plus sans lui qui existait maintenant pour une autre. Et la soirée continua, encore, encore et encore jusqu'au trou noir.

Lorsque Kate rouvrit les yeux elle était allongée nue sur un lit. Elle reposait en travers, sur les draps blancs et doux. Elle voulut se lever mais un poids contre son dos l'en empêcha. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas dormait sur elle. Elle le bouscula et celui-ci se tourna de l'autre coté pour continuer à dormir. Kate pu enfin s'assoir, les pieds nus sur le sol froid du parquet. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle avait une sacrée gueule de bois et un trou de mémoire aussi grand que le Missouri. Elle passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers l'homme qui dormait à ses cotés. Au moins elle n'avait pas choisi n'importe quoi ! Il était même plutôt mignon.

Elle se leva et récupéra ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol avant de prendre la direction de la porte de l'appartement. Pour la trouver, facile, elle n'eut qu'à suivre les vêtements. Elle enfila sa robe avant de sortir, saisit ses chaussures, récupéra son manteau et son sac et quitta les lieux sans se retourner.

Elle ne faisait pas ça d'habitude. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne prenait pas un homme pour coucher avec lui un soir et quitter son appartement sans rien dire au petit matin. Mais elle n'était pas Kate. Elle n'était plus Kate.

La descente de l'escalier se fit sans trop de mal malgré un concert de Tokyo Hotel qui se jouait dans sa tête. Mais arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, tout ce qu'elle voulait fuir, tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier lui sauta à la figure. Elle était de nouveau le lieutenant Katherine Beckett, femme blessée et surtout blessante qui pleurait sans larmes un amour qu'elle n'avait cessé de combattre. Elle inspira à fond un oxygène qui lui brula les poumons. Peut être à cause du froid de cette matinée de janvier ou peut être parce qu'elle respirait un air qui lui était devenu toxique. Elle referma les pans de sa veste et avança sur le trottoir laissant ses cheveux s'envoler autour d'elle.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Elle passa près d'un vendeur de journaux et y vit sur la première page des magasines people « Le mariage de l'année à New-York », à croire que sa mort à elle importait peu. Lui était plus intéressant. Kate se figea alors au milieu de la rue. Quelque chose se passa en elle. Une chose étrange et déroutante. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus marcher la tête haute et arborer son masque, c'était impossible.

Elle courut alors se réfugier dans la ruelle la plus proche. Le souffle court et paniquée d'avoir perdu sa seule marque d'auto-défense, elle posa ses deux paumes contre un mur et tenta de respirer. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son corps semblait lui dire « Stop ! ». Il était fatigué. Alors elle se retourna et frappa violement contre une benne à ordures. Elle regarda ensuite sa main, surprise de trouver en la douleur un soulagement. C'est ce qu'il voulait ? Hein ? Qu'elle souffre ? Et bien très bien. Alors Kate se mit à frapper, encore et encore sur ce pauvre objet métallique qui, au final, en souffrait bien moins qu'elle.

Puis les coups se firent de moins en moins intenses et bientôt les uppercuts et autres crochets du droit firent place à des coups de poings désespérés. Maintenant à genoux et en pleurs, notre détective s'évertuait à cabosser une pauvre poubelle. S'en était pathétique. Mais au moins elle pleurait maintenant sans retenue. Seule dans le froid, elle avait mal dehors et dedans. Elle se retourna finalement, toujours en pleurs et appuya son dos contre la paroi froide du conteneur. De ses phalanges suintait un liquide rouge sombre, assortit à sa robe. Même dans le désespoir il fallait être assortit. Au moins, si on la retrouvait là le lendemain après une nuit à -5° elle serait bien habillée. C'était important. Le reste non, mais ça oui.

Aujourd'hui il dirait oui à une autre. Et elle, elle allait rester là. Assise dans sa ruelle. Tout reviendrai à la normal en fin de compte. Il serait dans la lumière et elle resterait dans l'ombre. Chose parfaite dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout allait retrouver son équilibre. Il avait croisé son chemin comme une erreur dans l'écriture du monde. Parce qu'au final, l'histoire du Ying-Yang était une arnaque ! Ying se débrouille très bien tout seul mais Yang apparaît et veut tout, tout de suite et lorsqu'il est lassé d'attendre, il abandonne Ying. Voilà la vraie histoire les amis !

Kate passa ses mains sur son visage, y laissant par la même occasion de légères traces rouges. Elle fut soudain dérangée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Bon Dieu mais est-ce qu'on allait la laisser mourir tranquille ! C'était Lanie. Kate décrocha et lança un petit « oui » sortit d'une bouche restée close depuis un moment.

« Kate ! Mais où tu es ? Je suis morte d'inquiétude. Tu … tu devrais être à l'Église depuis un moment, le mariage commence dans moins d'une heure ! »

Kate ne répondit rien et recommença à pleurer.

« Kate ? … Kate je … où es tu ? Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ? » Lanie savait. Elle ne comprenait en règle général jamais son amie mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui poser des questions débiles comme : comment vas tu ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Alors elle laissa Kate pleurer quelques minutes, s'éloignant d'Esposito, Jenny et Ryan qui étaient auprès d'elle. Elle la laissa pleurer en lui murmurant des mots gentils au téléphone. Lui disant que ça allait. Mais rien n'allait !

Finalement Kate réussit à parler entre les larmes.

« Lanie … Lanie je … je suis désolée. »

« Non girlfriend, ne soit pas désolée. »

« Si … si j'ai été … j'ai été trop nulle. »

Lanie sourit. Elle connaissait son amie. Elle était bourrée de défauts, stupide, mais « nulle » ne faisait certainement pas partie des choses qu'on pouvait attribuer à Kate Beckett. A la rigueur : aveugle, bornée, blessante auraient pu faire l'affaire.

« Bon c'est vrai que tu as été un peu nulle. Mais écoutes moi jolie cœur. Des écrivains de 12 ans d'âge mental tu en trouveras d'autre. »

Lanie voulait la faire relativiser. Généralement ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? Dis-moi où tu es ? » Lui demanda t-elle

Mais Kate ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans l'état déplorable où elle se trouvait.

« Non … je … j'utilise mon joker pour cette fois. Je vais rester là. »

« Mais où là ? Kate où tu es ? » Demanda Lanie inquiète.

« Ca va Lanie. Amuses toi bien. » Dit finalement Kate avant de raccrocher.

Kate se réinstalla contre sa poubelle. Elle était trempée. La joie d'habiter en ville c'est que le bitume n'absorbe pas toute l'eau et les pluies de la veille étaient encore visibles sur le sol. Et pour un peu qu'on y soit assis, on y était vite trempé. Kate resserra les pans de sa veste et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle n'avait pas l'envie ni la force de bouger. C'est fou ce que le constat de l'échec épuise. A cette minute Kate avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. L'alcool de la veille, le manque de sommeil et les larmes avaient eu raison d'elle. Normalement elle se serait interdit de fermer les yeux. Surtout dans une ruelle sordide de Manhattan. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne manquerait pas le travail, aujourd'hui elle ne manquerait rien. Elle prit donc le temps de se reposer. Combien de temps, elle ne le savait pas vraiment.

Puis elle senti une main se poser contre sa joue et des doigts venir repousser des mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait rêvé ou si elle avait bien envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Peut être était-ce un Ange qui venait la réveiller ? Ou un détraqué qui en voulait la tripoter ? Pour seule protestation à cette « attaque », elle grogna.

Puis elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir soudain. Une douce chaleur comme si quelqu'un venait de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Puis elle se sentit quitter le sol froid et humide pour se retrouver dans des bras puissants et chauds. Prisonnière d'un cocon chaud et doux, elle garda les yeux clos et posa ses paumes contre son ange. Elle y sentit un veston et en dessous une chemise. Les anges sont drôlement bien habillés. Oh et ils sentent bon aussi. En fait ils sentent … comme lui !

C'est à ce moment seulement que Kate ouvrit les yeux. Et elle put alors découvrir que son sauveur n'était autre que son bourreau. Il était là. Il avait quitté son manteau en cachemire pour la recouvrir et la portait maintenant pour une destination qu'elle ignorait. Il était là, dans sa tenue de marié, la tête haute. Il ne la regardait pas. Peut être qu'elle mourait ? Mais si c'était le cas, la mort était douce et sentait divinement bon. Il ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait fermé les yeux mais le mariage ne pouvait pas déjà être terminé. Et puis comment l'aurait-il retrouvée ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il retrouvée ?

Il devait être en colère assurément. Mais, les paumes plaquées de Kate contre le buste de Castle lui faisait sentir un cœur qui battait vite. Alors ne voulant penser à ce qu'il se passerait après, Kate se concentra sur les bruits réguliers du cœur de son protecteur, se recroquevilla d'avantage contre lui et ferma les yeux priant pour que le voyage soit le plus long possible.

Plus tard Kate ouvrit les yeux. Enfin plus précisément UN œil, l'ouverture du second nécessitant une logistique bien trop complexe pour son état actuel. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, mais n'en ressentait aucune gène puisqu'elle reposait sur un matelas moelleux. Son corps entier était recouvert d'une couette tellement épaisse qu'elle devait faire office de protection en cas d'attaque nucléaire. Kate nageait dans un environnement qui sentait bon le dodo. Elle en était sure, le paradis ressemblait à un lit moelleux !

Mais la petite douleur qui se manifesta bientôt dans sa tête l'assura qu'elle n'était pas au paradis. D'abord hésitante, la fanfare de N-Y au grand complet se mit à interpréter l'hymne national à l'intérieur de son crâne. Kate grogna d'indignation et fit remonter sa main droite jusqu'à son visage en la faisant glisser contre la surface douce du drap. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son œil, Kate put voir que celle ci avait été soignée et bandée.

Commençant un peu à reprendre conscience des évènements, elle gesticula dans le lit et s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait plus sa robe mais un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

Récapitulons : elle avait été soignée, changée, séchée et mise au lit … lit qui n'était pas le sien d'ailleurs ? L'ouverture d'un second œil s'imposait !

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, Kate eu rapidement le loisir de regretter son geste. En effet la fanfare dans sa tête venait à l'instant d'être rejointe par le groupe AC/DC qui entamait « shoot to thrill ». Et encore, elle n'avait pas relevé la tête de l'oreiller !

Elle grogna et voulut sortir un « bordel de mer** » qui finalement ressembla d'avantage à un « bord d'mer » à moitié étouffé dans l'oreiller. Puis elle entendit un nouveau bruit à coté d'elle. On venait de faire tomber quelque chose dans de l'eau. S'en suivit un bruit métallique un peu comparable pour elle à un hélicoptère qui aurait rencontré un building. En fait, il s'agissait d'une cuillère qui remuait le contenu d'un verre. Celui-ci fut ensuite posé sur la table de nuit, à coté de la tête de Kate. Elle put ainsi voir qu'il contenait un médicament effervescent qui l'aiderait à calmer sa gueule de bois. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle se releva pour saisir le breuvage magique.

A côté du lit, se trouvait Castle assit sur un fauteuil. Elle devait être chez lui mais elle ne connaissait pas cette chambre. Peut être était-ce la sienne ? Il portait encore sa tenue de marié mais avait défait son veston laissant apparente sa chemise blanche. Son visage était tiré par un soupçon d'inquiétude mais surtout par beaucoup de colère. Kate allait passer un sacré quart d'heure.

« Hi ! » Lui lança-t-elle doucement après avoir bu la moitié du verre, les yeux encore un peu clos et la voie embrumée de sommeil.

Rick se releva un peu sur son fauteuil.

« Je suis en colère ! Vous le savez ça ? »

Kate déglutit difficilement et essaya de finir son verre. Les médicaments effervescents sont les plus ignobles qui soient. Vous êtes plus malade après les avoir ingéré qu' avant ! Elle reposa finalement son Graal sur la petite table.

« Je … je suis désolée. J'ai raté le mariage et je ... » Kate voulait s'expliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Vous êtes désolée ? Bon sang Kate mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? » Il la fixait durement, parlant fort, histoire que son mal de tête ne passe pas tout de suite. Il voulait des réponses. Kate s'adossa à la tête de lit.

« Je ... » Elle cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer.

« Vous cherchez encore des excuses ? … Mais j'en ai marre de vos excuses Kate ! » Puis il se leva et prit la direction de la porte de la chambre. Mais Kate réagit pour une fois assez vite.

« J'étais en colère ! » Lança-t-elle sûrement un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais assez pour le retenir. Il lui tournait toujours le dos mais au moins il ne bougeait plus. Elle continua.

« J'étais si en colère. En colère contre … vous » Rick se retourna alors pour lui faire face. Son regard était plein de colère mais lorsqu'il rencontra celui de la jeune femme, il renonça à lui hurler dessus et la laissa continuer.

« … Mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi. Et … et j'étais tellement triste. Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée. Mais je ne peux pas. Vous m'avez demandé et je … je ne peux pas. »

Kate pleurait maintenant. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenue si longtemps avaient décidément très envie de sortir ces temps-ci. Rick lui, faiblit quelque peu mais ne craqua pas. Il s'avança de nouveau vers le lit voulant lui laisser ainsi une possibilité de s'expliquer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Ça ! » Dit-elle en le montrant lui et son costume de marié. Elle semblait perdue à cette minute comme une enfant qui essaye de s'expliquer alors qui lui manque les mots pour le faire.

« Je ne peux pas ça. Je suis désolée, je … je ne peux pas venir à votre mariage, je ne peux pas venir a vos soirées au loft quand vous êtes avec elle, je ne peux pas être votre amie Castle. Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé je vous le jure. J'ai tellement essayé mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vous aime trop pour vous voir avec une autre. Je suis désolée.»

Les sanglots avaient cessés mais les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues de la jolie détective. Rick s'assit de nouveau sur son fauteuil, le regard toujours grave. Il avait relevé sa déclaration. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et il l'avait bien entendu.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Lui demanda t-il le visage fermé.

Kate aurait voulu qu'il réponde à sa déclaration plus que maladroite mais elle se souvint que c'était désormais impossible et qu'elle l'avait perdu. Alors ne pensant pas que son cœur puisse être encore plus réduit en morceau elle baissa la tête et abdiqua.

« Je … je vais m'éclipser de votre vie. Ne revenez pas au commissariat s'il vous plait. Évidement vous pourrez continuer à voir les gars et ... »

« Vous ne voulez plus me voir ? » Lui demanda t-il toujours sérieux.

« Non … Mon dieu non. Enfin si … Je cherche des solutions. Et puis je ne suis pas sure que votre nouvelle femme accepte la situation. C'est vrai je viens de vous dire que j'étais amoureuse de vous alors que vous êtes tout à elle maintenant et je... »

« Je ne suis pas marié. » lança t-il sur un ton neutre. Mais Kate ne sembla pas vraiment avoir entendu. La tête toujours baissée elle continuait à parler.

« … je ne veux pas interférer dans votre mari** … que … Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Je ne suis pas marié. » Lui répondit-il alors de la même manière que la première fois. Kate regarda alors Rick puis le réveil à coté d'elle qui annonçait une heure tardive de l'après midi. Elle avait raté un épisode ? Elle s'était trompée de jour ? Débile comme elle était, elle aurait été capable de se saouler de désespoir un jour trop tôt … Pourtant Lanie lui avait bien parler d'église ? ...

«Je … mais vous ? » Kate n'y comprenait strictement rien et Rick décida d'arrêter de la balader. Cependant il conserva son regard sévère et sa voie neutre.

« Il n'y a pas eu de mariage... J'étais inquiet pour vous et j'ai voulu aller vous chercher. Mais Caroline m'a fait comprendre que si je partais vous retrouver, je ne pouvais pas revenir. »

« Oh ! » Après moult discours préparés dans sa tête pour cette situation, Kate ne trouva que ça à lui répondre … _Débile !_

« C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire : Oh ? » Rick recommençait à être légèrement irrité.

« Non non je … euh … Merci. » … _Okay, de mieux en mieux détective!_ « De !… de m'avoir retrouvée. » _… mais c'est pas vrai !_

« Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir de froid dehors et c'est surtout Ryan qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui a pisté le GPS de votre téléphone. »

« Non, je veux dire, merci de ne pas vous être marié. » … _et bin c'est mieux déjà._

Castle regarda Kate, ce qui la mit profondément mal à l'aise car il ne s'agissait pas là d'un de leurs échanges à l'eau de rose du genre « je me perd dans tes yeux ». Non, là Rick la fixait, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était sérieuse. Et puis d'un seul coup, sans rien laisser présager, Rick s'avança vers elle sans quitter son fauteuil et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Kate fit non de la tête.

« Vous allez vous lever, prendre une douche et venir manger la montagne de gaufres que j'ai fait en attendant que vous émergiez et demain … On a le temps pour demain. »

Alors c'était tout ? Il y a quelques heures il était près à ce marier avec une autre et maintenant il lui faisait des gaufres ? Kate ne comprenait plus rien. Mais en fait elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris Richard Castle.

Il la regardait maintenant avec un regard différent, un regard qui laissait paraître une légère pointe d'amour ce qui la fit sourire. Les choses pourraient-elles redevenir comme avant, quand il ne voyait que par elle ? Non ! Est-ce que finalement les choses pourraient devenir encore mieux qu'avant ?

C'était encore trop tôt pour tout ça. Il aurait dû être marié à une autre à cette minute mais à la place il était là. Il lui offrait une chance, une DERNIERE chance. Mais cette fois elle n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Il lui avait promis un « demain ». Un demain où il lui expliquerai peut être sa dispute avec Caroline à l'église, sa tristesse à la voir sans réaction lorsqu'il tenait une autre femme dans ses bras, ses doutes quand à son avenir près d'elle un fois marié à une autre, sa folie d'avoir pensé que lui la supporterai dans les bras d'un étranger … Oui, demain peut être qui lui expliquerai.

Mais pour le moment, il rompit leur échange silencieux pour se lever afin de la laisser se préparer tranquillement. Mais avant qu'il ne passe la porte Kate lui lança :

« Je vais devoir me faire pardonner hein ? »

Rick fit une nouvelle fois demi-tour pour lui faire face. Il ne souriait pas. Il était encore en colère contre elle et ce pour de bonnes raisons alors oui, elle allait devoir travailler dur pour qu'il lui pardonne. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés sur le matelas. Il soupira bruyamment laissant une Kate inquiète par son absence de réponse.

Rick fixait alors un point imaginaire sur le buste de Kate. Se souvenant de la douleur que lui avait procuré la sensation de la perdre. Il avait ressentit de nouveau cette douleur lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans cette ruelle sombre il y a quelques heures de cela.

Le haut buste de la jeune femme se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, mais le T-shirt qu'elle portait était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'il puisse profiter de la vision de ses formes qu'il aimait tant. Formes auxquelles il s'était interdit de penser. Il se demanda alors la sensation que pouvait procurer le touché du T-shirt en coton sur sa peau. Et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il posa sa main au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme, amenant le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la peau ferme et musclée de son lieutenant. Celle-ci le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre son manège. Puis il commença à remonter le bout de tissu le faisant glisser avec sa main. Mon dieu que sa peau devait être douce !

Il releva alors les yeux et sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de parler, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux et salé qui les fit soupirer tous les deux.

Rick aurait aimé approfondir l'échange mais il s'en tint là. Il était encore en colère, mais surtout encore officiellement engagé. Il avait fait son choix c'est vrai, mais si ils commençaient quelque chose, il voulait que ce soit sur de bonnes bases. Il rompit donc à regret le contact de leurs lèvres non sans avoir noté que le plus frustré des deux était en fait ELLE.

Et puis c'est vrai, elle devait se faire pardonner. Il se releva alors pour quitter la pièce (et cette fois pour de vrai). Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu clairement à la question qu'elle lui avait posée il prit le temps de se pencher une dernière fois vers elle et de faire glisser lentement sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

Puis il quitta la pièce. Laissant Kate avec le même regard qu'il avait eu le jour où elle lui avait dit cette phrase, le jour de leur première affaire résolue, le jour où il avait su qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser.


End file.
